


Last Shot

by 27summer



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 01:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3832153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/27summer/pseuds/27summer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/3646665">Giving Up</a>. Rachel goes to find Quinn and see if she’s got a chance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Shot

Rachel glanced down at the address she had in her hand. She was in the right place. She just wasn’t sure she should actually be here. It was awfully presumptuous to assume that Quinn still wanted her. It had been two years since Quinn had revealed her feelings. They hadn’t spoken since that day. Rachel hadn’t had any contact with her at all. But she couldn’t get Quinn off of her mind. She’d missed her so much. And now that her life had settled down, she knew it was time to see her. To see if she had a chance.

Shifting her bag in her hand, Rachel walked up the sidewalk. She was scared to death but she needed to do this. Quinn had been so brave, putting her heart on the line and now it was time for Rachel to do the same. The past two years had been difficult but she was stronger and she had to see Quinn. She had to know where they stood now. If there was any chance that- No. She wasn’t going to think about that. She wouldn’t put any pressure on Quinn.

Rachel sighed. She could do this. She had spent a long time gearing up to face Quinn. She was ready. Knocking quickly on the door, she held her breath. What if Quinn wasn’t even here? Santana had given her an address but maybe Quinn was at work. Or on vacation. Or on a date. Maybe-

“Rachel?” Quinn opened the door, staring at Rachel in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“I had to see you,” Rachel said honestly as every word she had rehearsed flew out of her mind.

“Are you okay? I don’t understand. You flew to France just to see me when we haven’t spoken in two years. What’s going on?” Quinn demanded.

“It’s- I know I don’t have the right to ask but can I come in? It’s a long story but I promise I’ll explain everything.” Rachel’s heart dropped to her stomach. Quinn didn’t look happy to see her. Everything she’d wanted to say to her might be for nothing.

“Okay,” Quinn said after staring at Rachel for a long moment.

“Thank you.”

“Do you want something to drink?” Quinn asked as they sat down on her couch.

“No. I’ve got to say this before I lose my nerve.” Rachel smiled hesitantly at her. “I’ve spent the past two years thinking about what you said to me.”

“Oh, Rachel. I don’t want to do this. Talking about it was hard enough the first time.” Quinn scrubbed her hands over her face.

“I know and I’m sorry but I have to do this.”

“Rachel, I can’t listen to you talk about your perfect life. Broadway, Jesse, your kid.”

“I don’t have a child, Quinn,” Rachel said quietly. At least she could correct Quinn’s misconceptions if she didn’t get to say anything else.

“You were pregnant at the Tony’s.” Quinn turned to Rachel in confusion.

“I was a surrogate for Kurt and Blaine. And that was kind of the beginning of the end of me and Jesse.”

“What do you mean?” Quinn asked.

Rachel paused, wanting to say this right. She’d pictured this moment so many times but now that it was here, she could barely get the words out. “After I gave birth, Jesse wanted to start our own family right away. And I just wasn’t ready. Jesse didn’t understand how I could give birth to someone else’s child and not ours. And to be honest, it confused me, too. My life was exactly how I always wanted but something was missing. But I couldn’t bring a child into it unless I knew I was really ready. And then you and I talked and it hit me.”

“What hit you?” Quinn seemed mesmerized by Rachel’s words.

“That you were what was missing from my life.” Rachel held her breath as she waited for Quinn’s response. She knew she didn’t deserve anything from Quinn. It was entirely possible that she would be turned away.

“Don’t do this, Rachel. I’m trying to move on but you coming here and saying all this stuff isn’t helping. And you don’t really mean it. You and Jesse were having problems and it was easy for you to focus on me. But you don’t mean it.” Quinn’s eyes filled with tears and she glared at Rachel.

“No, I do. I’ve thought about this. A lot. I-” Rachel placed a hand on Quinn’s back, flinching when she shrugged her off. “My divorce has been final for a year. I’ve put months of thought into this.”

“I don’t- I don’t understand what you want from me, Quinn whispered. “It’s been two years since we’ve even seen each other.”

“What I want is to be with you. I wanted to come to you as soon as my divorce was final but I knew that wouldn’t be fair to you. I had to be certain that it was you I wanted and not just a change in my life. I had to have something else. You couldn’t be the center of my life. It would be too much pressure. And you’re not the center of my life. I can live a life without you, Quinn. But I don’t want to.” Rachel looked at Quinn, shaking with nerves. She couldn’t read Quinn. She had no idea what she was thinking.

“We don’t even know each other as adults, Rachel. I’ve always thought of you as the one who got away but I don’t know I how I feel about you now. I’ve tried not to think about you at all,” Quinn said.

Rachel nodded rapidly. “I know. I want to spend time with you and get to know you again and see where this leads.”

“You live in New York. I haven’t settled in one place in years. How would that work?” Quinn asked, her eyes wide with fear. Quinn was beginning to let her guard down and Rachel could tell that she was scared.

“I’ve got a job in London. An investor wants to bring ‘Jane Austen Sings’ to the West End. Rehearsals start in three weeks,” Rachel said.

“You gave up your life in New York on the off chance that I’d still want you? That’s crazy.” Quinn shook her head in disbelief.

“It’s not exactly a hardship. Any actress would die to act on the London stage.” Rachel smiled, taking Quinn’s hand in her own. “And it’s worth it to have a chance with you.”

“You really mean that,” Quinn said in a shaky voice. She closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath.

“I do. I told you that I’ve had a lot of time to think,” Rachel said carefully. She didn’t want to risk scaring Quinn but she had to say this. “And I know that you are wonderful. You’re beautiful, smart and you’ve always believed in me. I just want to be with you, Quinn.”

“The only person who knows where I am is Santana.” Quinn pursed her lips as she thought. “She wouldn’t have told you if she wasn’t sure you wouldn’t hurt me.”

Rachel nodded. “She interrogated me thoroughly.”

“I’m going to be in London starting next month filming a movie. But I’m guessing you already know that,” Quinn pointed out.

“Yes. We’re both going to be in the same place. We can give this a try. I know that I want to. The question is, do you?” Rachel stared at Quinn expectantly. She was absolutely terrified that Quinn would reject her and it would hurt but she knew that Quinn had had it so much worse. If she did reject her, Rachel knew it was only fair.

“I do. Of course I do. Rachel, I wanted you for so long, I just never thought that I could have you.” Quinn threw her arms around Rachel’s neck, burying her face in her neck.

“Oh.” Rachel breathed out as her heart started to pound. She could hardly believe she really had Quinn in her arms. She’d hoped it would end this way but she didn’t allow herself to really believe it could happen.

“And you’re certain?” Quinn asked, pulling back after she collected herself.

“Absolutely.” Rachel cupped Quinn’s face in her hands before kissing her soundly.

“Mmm.” Quinn eagerly returned the kiss, pushing Rachel back on the couch and climbing on top of her.

Rachel nearly lost herself in Quinn, enjoying the feel of Quinn’s body pressing into her own. Everywhere Quinn touched her felt like fire. There was just one problem. “Is this too fast?”

“I’ve been waiting for you for years.” Quinn smirked, covering Rachel’s face with kisses.

“I’m serious.”

“I am, too.” Quinn touched Rachel’s face gently, almost like she was afraid Rachel would disappear. “I’m not the Celibacy Club president anymore. I’m a grown woman who knows what I want. And that’s you. In my bed.”

“Okay.” Before the word came out of her mouth, Quinn’s mouth covered Rachel’s and all Rachel was aware of were lips kissing and hands tugging clothes. No more coherent thought would be necessary for a long time. They had each other and the rest would figure itself out. They were exactly where they were meant to be. All it took was a trip across the ocean and a few years.


End file.
